


Flower Islands

by elirwen



Series: Adventures of mini!Merthur [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Adventure, Community: fandomaid, Fanart, Fluff, I love my mini!Merthur, M/M, Photography, mini!Arthur, mini!Emrys-Pendragon, mini!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How mini!Arthur and mini!Merlin traveled to the Flower Islands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Islands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/gifts).



> For nightfox in exchange for her fandomaid donation. I hope it's what you were looking for. ♥
> 
> The photos and adventure are from 9th February 2012. It just took me that long to put them in some order and play with the colouring a bit. :)

Outside world was still wrapped in the winter's embrace and both Arthur and Merlin yearned for a touch of warmth, a bit of colour in the cold grey world.

They gazed up at the Flower Islands with longing, waiting for the right opportunity, planning their journey.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626012840/in/album-72157686098660944/)

They didn't hesitate when they got their chance.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626012680/in/album-72157686098660944/)

The climb was strenuous...

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626012740/in/album-72157686098660944/)

...and Merlin was grateful for Arthur's help at the top of the Great Trouser Precipice.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626012780/in/album-72157686098660944/)

They took in the desolate plains of Fandom Tshirt that were just one jump away.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626012820/in/album-72157686098660944/)

Arthur steadied Merlin as he floated their ladder to the top of the Heated Hill.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626012650/in/album-72157686098660944/)

Just a few more steps to get to the White Ledge.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626012550/in/album-72157686098660944/)

Waters of Pot Lake were shallow and pleasantly warm...

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215262953/in/album-72157686098660944/)

...and they settled in midst of the vibrant blooms.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882419521/in/album-72157686098660944/)

But something was missing.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215263003/in/album-72157686098660944/)

Their happiness needed to be shared.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215263173/in/album-72157686098660944/)

In spite of cold winter outside, the spring bloomed inside their hearts.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626012510/in/album-72157686098660944/)

Tonight they would spend enveloped in each other and sweet flower scent.  


**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
